They fight, Paris falls down
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Quiere liberarse, pero ella es su obsecion". Jacob observa a Bella dormir, mientras Edward esta a su lado. Jake lo reta a luchar una batalla que terminara Tragicamente... ¿Quien morira? Averigualo.Despues de NM. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SMeyer, y si… también los millones y Edward. Baqaa, Te amo AmiGa! Graxias por la ideaa (L). Graxias Sam y Fany por soportar los borradores de mis proyectos xD**

El la veía. Abrazada a ese _chupasangre_. Diciendo su nombre en sueños. Sueños perfectos, seguramente. Desde el alfeizar de la ventana la contemplaba. Era bella. Pero era su _Bella_. Ella no le pertenecía, ni sus gritos, ni su llanto, ni sus sonrisas. Lo único que tenía era un pequeña parte de su cariño.

Pero ella la había hechizado. Sus ojos, su voz, todo de ella lo atraían cada vez más. Realmente no podría decirse que era amor. Era casi como estar hipnotizado… crees estar dormido, pero realmente estas inconsciente. Lo de el ya era una obsesión. _Era algo que lo oprimía, lo asfixiaba y no lo dejaba respirar_. El iba a luchar. Por que _ella seria su muerte. _

Iba a volverse loco. Y solo por ella. Su padre le decía que no sabia lo que quería. Pero nadie lo entendía.

_quería libertad. _quería ser feliz. quería salir e imprimarse de una vez y para siempre. quería irse y no volver a verla. Pero _intento renunciar a ella_ y no pudo. _Por que es adicto. _Ella iba a _exprimirle la vida._

El repentino chirriar de la ventana interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Que quieres aquí Jacob?- dijo una suave voz aterciopelada, mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- Asesinarte- respondió el susodicho. Y sin decir mas, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, arrojándolo por la ventana. Edward cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, y luego se levanto de un salto.

-Para, Chucho- siseo. –Tu sabes lo que sufrirá Bella si uno de los dos muere?.

- No me interesa… Visitara tu tumba seguido- respondió.

- Antes de que tu puedas meterme un zarpazo, yo ya te habré despedazado, cachorrito- Edward no quería pelear. Bella iba a sufrir muchísimo. Y lo sabía.

Pero la arrogancia del perro lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Vamos, mosquito. Tan solo inténtalo- Jacob sabia que debía ponerlo nervioso. Cuando la gente esta nerviosa, tiende a no pensar. Y eso era lo importante.

- Es una amenaza?-

- Es una propuesta-

Ya no hablaron. Jacob entro en fase y ataco a Edward, arrojándolo contra el árbol más cercano. Este corrió alrededor suyo, y cuando estuvo detrás del el, lo empujo hacia el suelo. El lobo le tiro un zarpazo en la cara, el cual el vampiro esquivo fácilmente. Este se trepo al árbol, seguido por Jacob. Empezaron una salvaje carrera por los árboles. Era como una danza sangrienta, en la que se golpeaban mutuamente. Cuando uno alcanzaba a al otro, lo atacaba sin piedad. Los resultados eran notables. Jacob, estaba debilitándose notablemente y Edward, no podía presumir de su estado. Pero era una pelea a muerte. Era algo que _los asfixiaba, que los mataba. _Pero no podían parar, no querían parar. Cada uno creía llevar las de ganar, y se equivocaban. Jacob tomo por el brazo a Edward, arrancándoselo. Sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar el grito de dolor del susodicho, pero eso fue hasta que vio que la extremidad empezó a temblar y volvía a unirse con rapidez al cuerpo del vampiro.

Bella, quien hace un momento dormía, con su mente llena de pesadillas, despertó sobresaltada, buscando el consuelo de su amor. Creyó escuchar un grito y su cuerpo tembló del terror. Posiblemente era su imaginación. Tanteo la mecedora, tratando de encontrar a Edward, pero la descubrió vacía. Frunció el ceño. Fue caminando hasta la cocina, todavía preocupada por la desaparición de su novio.

Tomo un vaso y sirvió agua. Volvió a su habitación, y al entrar, dirigió involuntariamente su vista hacia la ventana. La escena que se desarrollaba ahí era aterradora. Horriblemente sádica. Vio una rama ser arrojada hacia el piso y volver hasta el cuerpo de Edward. Y se dio cuenta. No era una rama, ni nada parecido. Era un brazo, el brazo de Edward. El vaso se deslizo de sus manos, estrellándose contra el piso. Se calzo los vaqueros. Descalza y corriendo, se dirigió hasta la entrada, procurando no caerse. Tomo apresuradamente la cazadora del perchero, cual se balanceo y cayo por delante suyo. Tropezó y se tomo de la manija de la puerta, para no golpearse contra el piso. A pesar de la idea de no hacer escándalo, termino en el suelo y con el mango de la puerta en sus manos. Volvió a colocarlo rápidamente y salio, aporreando la puerta tras si. corrió hacia el lugar de la batalla, gritando. En cuanto Edward la vio, abandono la lucha. Pero Jacob no pensaba así. Lo iba atacar por la espalda, sin importarle que Bella estaba detrás suyo, suplicándole que pare. Este la empujo con el brazo y se abalanzo a hacia el…

-Jacob, No lo hagas!!!-grito Bella. Y eso fue lo último que se escucho en la soledad de la noche.

3 días después…

Ella se encontraba en el cementerio. El ahí no era bien recibido, pero la acompañaba, después de todo, debía hacerlo. Por que el fue el culpable y lo sabia.

La cara de los presentes era de total odio, y aunque siempre había una mirada conciliadora, ahora no había ninguna. A ella le faltaba algo.

¿Por qué tenia que haber muerto?, ¿es que a nadie le importaba si ella sufría?. Ella se acerco a la tumba y dejo una flor sobre el mármol. Y empezó a hablar.

- Aun no se porque paso esto. No lo entiendo. Yo te quería, tal vez no tanto como tu, pero por eso estas aquí. ¿Creías que luego de matarlo yo iba a correr a tus brazos? ¿Creíste que podría seguir viviendo?. Estas loco, Jacob. Estabas loco. Creo que tenías un problema. Ya era una obsesión. Y lo lamento.

Edward sigue echándose culpas. Cree que fue el culpable. Yo se que fue un accidente.

"…_No lo hagas!!! Edward volteo repentinamente, alzando su mano como escudo. El cuerpo de Jacob choco contra la palma abierta de este, justo en la zona del corazón. Se escucho el sonido de las costillas romperse. Y el de su corazón empezar a latir más lentamente. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y abría la boca para permitirse más acceso de aire._

_Jacob resistió unos 3 minutos con conciencia. Los aprovecho para susurrar un lánguido: Te amo Bells. Nunca lo olvides. Y un: _

_Buena batalla, bestia. Gano el mejor hombre. – y fue sin rencor. Al vampiro estrecho su mano._

_Ella esperaba que pudiese mejorar, pero las palabras de Edward fueron contundentes y sinceras: _

_-No se puede hacer nada. Tiene un derrame interno. Lo siento mucho Bella."_

- Tu no eras malo, Jacob. No te culpo de nada. Ninguno fue el culpable. Estaba predestinado.

Te quiero, Jake. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Perdóname por no merecerte.- dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en el nombre grabado.

No lloro, ni esa noche, ni la otra. Pero la tercera, fue inevitable. Un torrente de lágrimas del que fue testigo Edward. Pero el la consoló. Sabía que la ida de Jake podría soportarse, pero la de Edward seria como volver a caer en ese pozo de amargura que antes la llenaba por completo.

Abrazada a su amor, comprendió que Jacob, de alguna forma se había sacrificado para liberarse, para dejar de sufrir.

"_Luchan, Paris cae."_

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

_Aquí con otro . Muy triste, lo se. :'( Pero The Nightmare before christmas _

_me inspira xD. __Rewiews Por favor, aunque lo hayan odiado. Los rewiews Adelgazan._

_-Guiño, Codazo, Guiño- xD_

_·# ·Sophiee._


End file.
